Learn to Love Again
by KendrickSnowCampKnapp
Summary: Beca Mitchell never fell inlove. She never did any relationships and commitments, she never cared for anyone but herself. all thanks to her dad that messed her up after her parent's divorce. But what happens when Chloe Beale comes in her life?
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell found herself sitting infront of an airport waiting for a cab to head to Barden University. She was going to be a Freshman for the new school year and was forced by her dad to attend college. While she waited for a cab to come, she was mixing a new song and gladly finished it before a cab arrived.

Beca packed her laptop and placed it in her laptop bag. She carried her laptop bag and placed it beside her after sitting in the back of the cab and putting her headphones in allowing the music that was playing fill her ears.

* * *

Once she arrived at Barden University, she got her laptop bag and placed it over her right shoulder. A second from walking away from the cab, a blonde girl with an annoying voice approached her. She was wearing a green polo labeled Barden University on the top right, the same as some other people walking around the University. Beca knew that they worked at Barden.

"Hi there, welcome to Barden University. What dorm?" she greeted happily. Beca was annoyed by the girl's squeaky voice but kept it into herself.

"Uhm, Baker Hall I think," she answered

The girl in the green polo pointed and gave Beca her directions to go to her dorm. After giving her directions, she took out a whistle with a green key holder bracelet attached to it.

"And here's your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening," the girl said while smiling.

Beca took her rape whistle and placed it between her lips pretending to blow it and walked away to her dorm.

Once she found her dorm, she opened it and was greeted with her pissed looking roommate. She found her clothes and luggages already brought in by one of the Barden workers. She placed her laptop bag on her bed and faced her roommate

"You must be Kimmy Jin, Im Beca"

The Korean girl said nothing but gave Beca a death glare. Beca continued on

"Uhm, there's only one thing important to me and it's my music and my DJ equipment, so, please don't touch." Beca made hand gesures and motions at the top of her laptop and DJ equipment.

Kimmy Jin rolled her eyes at the girl without moving

"Like ever," Beca said  
The asian girl turned back around and continued on what she was doing before Beca came in their dorm

Beca placed her DJ'ing equipment on her table and started to set up.

A few minutes later, Beca was fixing her mix when a knock came on the door

"This is the campus police, hide your wine coolers!"

Beca rolled her eyes knowing it was her dad

Mr. Mitchell came in and shut the door behind him and said, "Haha, just a show guy making it funny,"

"Chris Rock everybody," Beca responded and returned back to song mixing

turned his body and saw an asian girl sitting at her own desk

"You must be Beca's roommate, Im Beca's dad. I teach Comparative Literature here,"

Kimmy Jin looked at coldly and went back to what she was doing. Getting no response from Kimmy Jin, turned to Beca awkwardly

"Do you want to study on the quad? It's spring time and-"

Beca cut him off

"I don't want to study on the grass dad, I want to move to LA and get a job and a record label"

rolled his eyes at Beca's response

"You know Beca, DJ'ing is not a profession, it's a hobby. Unless your Rick D's or someone awesome"

The brunette was tired of hearing the same response. She knew her dad didn't really like on what she wanted to be. But she knew that was the thing she wanted and figured that her dad needed to live with it.

Before Beca could speak, her roommate stood up from her chair and stared at the other two people in the room

"Im going to the activities fair"

The brunette got up from her seat and followed her roommate out the door

"Me too, Im going to the activities fair, with my super good friend Kimmy Jin"

Beca was relieved that she got out of her dad's conversation. She wasn't interested on doing anything today besides mixing but she needed to get out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen, two college seniors, were standing infront of their Acapella booth called The Barden Bellas. Aubrey was handing out the flyers but people barely took them because of what happened to her and the Bellas at the ICCA's last year.

* * *

_Just after Aubrey projectile vomited infront of a huge crowd in the ICCA's, Chloe ran to her best friend who was at the front of the stage on her knees trying to stop herself from puking again. Chloe picked up her bestfriend, not minding if she gets any of Aubrey's throw up on her._

_The crowd ran out of their seats as quickly as possible not wanting to be puked on. The first three rows had been covered by Aubrey's puke._

_"Come on Bree, let's get out of here. Don't listen to them," the ginger said helping her friend up_

_As the two exited the stage and walked to the back of the stage, the people who Chloe and Aubrey passed by looked at them, or ran away from them. Once they were out of the building, Chloe found a bench by the backstage door and led herself and her bestfriend to sit down._

_"How are you feeling Bree?" the redhead asked_

_"Embarrassed, stupid, and useless. Alice and the rest Bellas of the Bellas are for sure going to yell at me for puking. I couldn't help it, I was nervous," the blonde started to sob_

_Chloe knew that Aubrey was right about Alice and the Bellas._

_The ginger frowned at her best friend's response on what she called herself, "Your not. Look Bree, whatever happens, Im by your side, Alright?"_

_Aubrey nodded and started to cry_

_"Look at me I'm such a mess. Not only Alice and the Bellas will be angry at me. But also my dad. He's probably going to yell at me for messing up big time," the blonde said_

_"Well then he's a jerk. It's not your fault," Chloe wiped away the tears from her best friend's face_

_"Thanks for helping me up there"_

_The redhead smiled, "Ofcourse. What are bestfriends for?"_

* * *

"Aubrey, why don't we just pick good singers?" Chloe asked her best friend frustated that no one would take them seriously about their acapella group

"What good singers? What?" A blonde girl with an Australian accent approached Chloe, Aubrey at their acapella booth

"Hi, can you sing?" the redhead asked the Australian

"Yeah"  
"Can you read music?"

"Yeah"

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other

"Try me," the blonde Australian said

Chloe looked at Aubrey once again and nodded at the ginger gesturing to go

"Aaaahh," the ginger began harmonizing

"Aaaahh," the Australian repeated

"Aaaahh," Chloe started again with a higher tone

"Aaaahh," the Australian repeated

By the third time, the redhead harmonized the highest out of the two and the Australian repeated again. But this time with hand movements and and Aubrey were impressed by the Australian

"Uhm, what's your name?" Aubrey asked

"Fat Amy," the Australian answered while her hands behind her back and looking at the ground

"You call youself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back,"

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other

"We'll see you at auditions," the blonde said while handing the Australian her application form and flyer

Fat Amy took the papers and nodded at the papers and simply walked away

Aubrey looked at Chloe

"Some girl, huh?"

"Yeah some girl," the ginger answered. The two bestfriends laughed and continued to hand out the flyers

* * *

Beca quietly walked away awkwardly from the Barden DJs booth and realized that the DJ part of their name didn't mean mixing songs, but the 'DJ' part Deaf Jews.

The brunette walked further in the activities fair

She found a booth labeled Barden Bellas with two girls standing infront handing out flyers.

"Oh, what about her?" the ginger asked pointing at a small and pale brunette

"I don't know, she looks a little too alternative for us," the ginger rolled her eyes at her best friend's response

Once the Beca was walking past the Bellas' booth, a redhead called for her

"Would you be interested in joining our acapella group?" Chloe asked

Beca was mesmerized by the ginger's beautiful blue ocean eyes

"Hello?" Chloe asked once again. The redhead blushed knowing the brunette was looking into her eyes

The short girl finally snapped back to reality

"Sorry what?"

"Would you be interested oin joining our acapella group?"

"Sorry I don't even sing,"

Chloe was disappointed by the brunette's answer

"If you change your mind, you can still go audition," the ginger suggested hoping the smaller girl will join

"Thanks, but it was really nice to meet you guys," Beca answered and walked away

Chloe felt like she needed to know the mysterious brunette. She couldn't think about anything else but the girl that day.

* * *

Beca walked away. There was something about the redhead that caught her attention. Maybe it was those beautiful blue eyes that matched with her wavy hair, her face and everything about her. And the blue dress she was wearing. But then no Beca thought. She couldn't fall inlove with someone, she only cared about herself.. right?


	3. Chapter 3

Beca woke up the next day and gathered her things to take a shower at the University's communal showers. She got up from bed and looked over at her sleeping roommate covered in her blanket.

Once she opened the door that leads into the showers, she began singing her favorite song, Titanium. Beca was pretty sure no one else are using the showers but her.

Thankful that there are walls and curtains between the showers, the brunette took off her robe and hanged it. Beca turned on the shower when she heard the curtains of the shower open.

"Dude!" She yelled finding the redhead from the activities fair

"You can sing!" Chloe said not minding that her and the brunette were naked

The brunette turned around not wanting to show her junk to the redhead

"Seriously, I am nude"

"You were singing Titanium!"

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam, my lady jam," the taller girl said

"That's gross"

"It is, the song really builds," Chloe winked , "I never got your name, I'm Chloe"

Chloe, Beca thought. That's a nice name

"Oh uhm, Im Beca"

"Beca, that's a nice name," Chloe smiled. The brunette couldn't help but blush

"Could you sing Titanium for me?"

"Dude no! Get out!"

"Im not leaving here until you sing, so.."

Beca had no choice. She really need her privacy to shower. Beca rolled her eyes and started to sing

"Im bullet proof, nothing to loose," the small brunette started

"Fire away, fire away," Chloe joined

The redhead stared at the smaller girl's eyes. The brunette did the same still singing. They both felt electricity running through their body. Once they finished the chorus, the silence filled the room. Knowing that they were both staring at each other's eyes, Beca went back to reality.

"Im just going to take a shower," the brunette said awkwardly

Chloe smiled and nodded, " I'll see you at auditions," and she left Beca's stall

Once the Chloe walked away, the redhead couldn't help but smile. Sheliked the brunette, maybe she had a little crush on Beca. Chloe would want to get to know Beca and become fast friends.

* * *

Beca walked in the radio station she was going to be working on as an intern. She was greeted with an eager looking boy stacking CD's.

"Hi I'm Jesse"

"Uhm, Im Beca," the brunette dropped her bag in the floor

"Im an intern too. Luke's in the booth, he's our boss. No freshman in the booth he said"

"Yeah"

"So, do you have any friends?" the taller boy asked

"Not really," Beca wanted to go back to her dorm. When she signed up for being in the radio station, she thought that she would be playing her mixes through the radio but found out that she'll be stacking CD's instead. The brunette wanted to quit but it was too late to back out.

* * *

Chloe was sitting alone in the quad studying for her classes when she saw Beca walking to her dorm. She had went to the Barden's school district officer earlier to ask where's Beca's dorm is. Not that she was being a stalker, she was just curious.

"Hey Beca!" the redhead called out as she stood up

Beca turned around finding the redhead. There she is she thought, suddenly don't know what to say

"Where are you heading at?"

"I'm just walking back to my dorm"

"Oh uh, are you going to go to the auditions tomorrow?"

"I guess so, my dad says I have to join some kind of group for the semester, so I can go to LA."

"LA? What are you going to be doing there?"

"I want to be a music producer. My dad wants to see some kind of thing that I'll do then he'll help me move into LA. He wants me to get some kind of college degree before I go on my own"

"Are you only going to stay for the semester?" Chloe asked sadly

"Yeah, I guess so,"

Both girls noticed that they were infront of Beca's dorm.

"Ok, so I'll see tomorrow," the ginger smiled

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Before Beca fished for her dorm key in her pocket, the redhead pulled her in for a hug. Beca froze at the girl's action

Chloe blushed and laughed at the smaller girl's reactions. She then turned around and left

* * *

That night, the both girls couldn't help but smile. Chloe knew she had some kind of cush at beca. Beca just didn't know that she did.


	4. Chapter 4

After the last person who auditioned, Aubrey and Chloe were frustrated because not many auditioned for the Bellas this year. But Chloe thought of a bigger problem: Beca didn't show up. She was eager for the brunette to join the group so she can get to know her better. And she wanted to be friends, or maybe something more than that the redhead thought. She smiled at her own thought.

Chloe looked at the side of the stage finding Beca

"Oh wait there's one more," she said pointing at the small brunette

"Uhm hi," Beca said awkwardly walking across the stage, "I didn't know we had to prepare that song"

"It's okay, you can sing anything you want," the ginger smiled, relieved that Beca showed up

"May I?" Beca asked picking up the yellow cup that held pencils and pens. Chloe nodded her head, smiling at the smaller girl, she mouthed go for the brunette to start her audition

As soon as Beca started to sing, and do her Cups audition, Chloe was highly impressed by small girl. She was staring at her gorgeous darkish blue eyes. Once the girl finished her audition, the redhead had a huge smile at Beca and turned her head, facing her bestfriend beside her. Aubrey had a confused look on her face while her best friend was smiling dearly at Beca.

Once the auditions were over, the people who had auditioned exited the auditorium while the captains of the acapella groups decided who to pick for new members.

"How about Beca? We have to let her in!" Chloe told Aubrey

"I told you already Chlo, she's a little too alternative for us," the blonde answered

Chloe rolled her eyes at her best friend's response, "You cant just judge people by how they look Bree. You have to admit, she has an amazing voice," the redhead made a puppy face

Aubrey crossed her arms knowing she couldn't say no to Chloe's puppy face. "Fine, she's in. But if she breaks any of our rules, she's out ok?"

The ginger jumped and clapped, " Yay! Thank you so much Bree!" Chloe hugged her bestfriend

The acapella groups exited the auditorium and went separate ways. They had chosen the people who are in and ready to kidnap them later for the vows and Aca Initiation night.

* * *

After the auditions, Beca was sitting on her with her headphones around her neck, mixing songs when she heard a knock on her dorm. The brunette groaned and stood up to open it. Her roommate had been gone for game night at her friend's dorm.

Beca was surprised to see the redhead standing infront of her door.

"Hi Beca," Chloe greeted holding chinese food take-out in one of her hands

The smaller was about to say something but the ginger had already entered her dorm

"I brought you food," the taller said handing Beca the bag of food

"Uh thanks, why did you bring this?" Beca asked confused

"You cant expect me to go here and not bring anything. That would be rude. Specially if it's my first time," Chloe answered

"Wait, why are you here?"

"Just to tell you how amazing you were in the auditions"

Beca blushed at the ginger's words

"Thanks"

The redhead noticed the brunette blushing and smiled

"Well, I better be going. Aubrey's going to yell at me if I'm late," Chloe opened the door on the way out

"Bye Beca, see ya," the taller girl waved and headed down the hall way.

Beca set the chinese food on her table beside her small bed and sat on her bed. She smiled at the redhead's words about the audition. The brunette shook her head. _No_ she thought. _I cant be having a crush on her._

* * *

Beca was sitting under a tree in the quad working on her mixes when she felt hands go up her face to her mouth and eyes. She was pulled up from her seat and a piece of cloth was placed to cover hear head

Noticing the small girl freaking out, Chloe leaned into Beca's ear and whispered, "Shh, its just me Beca relax"

"Chloe? What the hell are you doing?" the brunette was struggling in the redhead's arms who was holding her tightly

"Don't worry just trust me"

"How do you expect me to relax if someone decides to sneak up on me and put a cloth over my head and cover my eyes and mouth?"

Chloe laughed.

"Just relax. I promise I wont do anything to you."

Chloe held Beca's wrist and led her inside a different auditorium from the one in the auditions

Feeling that the brunette had been led to some kind of building, Beca felt Chloe's hands let go of her shoulders

"Chloe?" Beca asked worried that the redhead had left

"Im still here Beca," Chloe answered

Beca could hear other girls beside her confused and wondering where they were

Aubrey and Chloe began taking turns lifting the cloth from the girls' heads who had been also "kidnapped" and were chosen to be the new Barden Bellas.

From the sopranos, to the mezzos, and last, the altos.

"And the Altos: Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca," Aubrey said as she took each cloth from their heads as she said their names one at a time.

Once Beca could see again, she saw Chloe standing beside Aubrey with a yellow patterned scarf tied around both of their neck. She realized Chloe led her inside an auditorium with a bunch of other girls. The whole auditorium was dark, covered windows and lit candles all over the place.

"Now, I want you all ladies to make two lines over there," Aubrey pointed between the two tables with candles lit on top,

The new Bellas did as they were told

"I," Aubrey began, "sing your name."

The new Bellas repeated and sang their name off key

"Promise to full fill the duties and responsibilites of a Bella woman." Aubrey said and nodded at the girls gesturing to repeat what she had just said while Chloe was beside her

"Promise to full fill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman," the new Bellas repeated

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." The blonde leader of the Bellas added

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." The Bellas repeated again

Aubrey and Chloe smiled, "You are all Bellas now!" Aubrey told the brand new Barden Bellas

The new Bellas screamed and hugged each other except Beca, who had been surprised that she made it in.

Beca looked at Chloe and Chloe smiled at her. She looked around the other girls and knew that this was going to be an interesting experience.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of Bellas rehearsals, Chloe couldn't help but stare at Beca. At times when the brunette noticed the redhead's actions, Chloe would look away and pretend to look at something else.

"Beca!" Chloe called out once they were out of the auditiorium

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

_Is she just asking me out?_ Beca thought

"Uhm no"

"Do you want to do anything tonight?"

"Sure uh, I don't have any plans"

"Ok, I'll just go to your dorm tonight and bring some food"

"Yeah that'll be great," the small girl nodded

"Ok, I'll see you then," the ginger smiled, "Bye"

Beca waved at Chloe wondering what tonight's going to be like.

* * *

Beca was sitting at her dorm when she heard a knock on the door. The brunette stood up hoping it was Chloe, but surprised when she saw her dad standing infront of her door.

"Dad?" Beca asked confusingly, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to invite you for dinner tonight, with me and Shiela," Mr. Mitchell answered

"Dad, you know I don't like the step monster. And I already have other plans tonight."

Mr. Mitchell rolled his eyes

"Your not going to stay in here and mix songs all night right? Just give her a chance Bec, I know you have some plans, but it would be a great idea if you got to know her."

"You didn't even give me and mom a chance!" Beca yelled out, tears starting to rolldown her face, remembering the time when her parents divorced. "You didn't give us a chance on having a complete family. You left us for her. Do you know how miserable me and mom were? Mom wasn't the same anymore after you left us. Neither am I!"

"I know it's my fault, you cant just hold onto this forever. It's in the past. Im trying to be a good father here, but you're the one who's pushing me away."

"How do you expect me to forget all those times when you werent there with us? You didn't even call or bothered to visit me in those six years. So now you want me to let you back in my life? Then you suddenly show up six years later. You don't deserve to be in my life anymore dad."

"But Bec-"

Beca cut her off, "No dad. Just please go."

The brunette shut the door and Mr. Mitchell left.

Mr. Mitchell walked down the hallway to the exit of the building and seeing a redhead going the opposite direction.

Chloe saw Mr. Mitchell walk down the hall way and she smiled at him. The taller man smiled back as he passed by.

Chloe knocked on Beca's door and no one answered. She turned the door knob to check if the door was locked, but realized it wasn't when the knob turned all the way. Chloe entered the brunette's dorm, finding the small girl under her bed sheet covers, all curled up. The ginger heard a couple of sniffles coming out from the girl.

The redhead placed the pizza box she was holding on top of Beca's table and sat at the end of the small girl's bed.

"Beca, what's wrong?" Chloe asked squeezing the girl's knee. No response came from the brunette.

"You can tell me, I'm here to listen."

Without pulling away from the sheets she was under in, Beca said, "Chloe, why do you want to be my friend?"

The redhead stood up and sat at Beca's chair sitting across from her, "Who wouldn't want to be? You seem so different from the others. I like it when people stand out. It makes them very unique. Why are you asking?" Chloe lifted the blanket that was covering her friend's face, revealing Beca who looks like she's crying hard.

Beca shook her head. "It's nothing." Knowing the taller girl wasn't convinced by her answer.

"You can tell me Beca. I'll be here all night if you need me to. Just tell me what's wrong, please?"

"I cant tell what's happening in my life to the girl I just met. Even if I did, they would just end up leaving me anyway," The brunette knew she had hurt the rehead's feelings.

Chloe frowned at the thought of Beca thinking the she would leave her, "I wont leave. That's why I'm here. I want us to be friends, and get to know each other better."

_My dad said he wouldn't leave but he did_, Beca thought.

Chloe stood up and sat next to Beca on her bed with one leg hanging loose beside the bed, while the other was folded under her opposite leg. "You can trust me, but you should know that I can get into people's privacy" the redhead said as she looked at Beca gesturing for the girl to start speaking.

Beca couldn't say no to Chloe. She had admitted to herself earlier that day that she had a little crush on the redhead. Beca sighed and started to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took two days to publish, but this chapter is long so I hope this makes up for it. I'm still getting the hang of this whole thing, but I really love writing stories about Pitch Perfect (I'm obsessed with it and the cast), specifiacally, Bechloe, Sendrick, Jaubrey. I Also love writing stories about The Bellas. Comments, reviews, and favorites are appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)**_

* * *

_Beca was thirteen years old when her parents divorced._

_Coming home from school, the brunette entered her house and made her way to the living room finding her dad making out with another girl. The small girl froze and stood in shock as she watched her dad bang his lips against the woman's._

_As Mr. Mitchell saw his daughter at the corner of his eye watching, the man stood up letting the woman on top of him get off. "Beca I-" was all that he could say. He watched as his daughter ran upstairs to her room._

_Beca slammed her door and locked it letting her dad know she was mad. (Ofcourse, who wouldn't be just after seeing your dad make out with a woman that isnt your mom?) Her mom was at work at this time of day, and her dad was didn't have any work today. He wasn't a professor yet at Barden University, he worked as subsitutes at different schools._

_Beca ran to her bed crying at what she had just seen. Dad's cheating on Mom, she thought. She layed in bed under her covers crying her eyes out for hours. Part because she had just caught her dad kissing some other girl on their living room couch, and the other part wondering how the brunette's mom will take it if she knew. The small girl already knew that her Mom wouldn't take it well. A few weeks ago, when Mrs. Mitchell had found a bracelet inside her husband's shirt pocket with the name "Shiela" personalized on it when she was doing laundry. Mary placed it back inside her husband's shirt pocket and knew she needed to talk to her husband later once he gets home from work._

_A few hours later, Beca was upstairs in her room reading when she heard both her parents yelling at each other downstairs. She got off of her bed and quietly walked out of her room . She peeked her head beside a wall leading down the staircase to the living room. There, she found her mother crying and yelling at her father._

_Beca listened to her mother's shaking voice, while her father stood infront of her mom with a frustrated look on his face. The thirteen year-old heard and understood that her parents were fighting because her mom found found out that her husband was cheating on small girl couldn't help but cry. Tears fell from her eyes as she listened to her parents argue. That night, Jeffrie promised his wife that he would never do it again. Mary gave him a second chance._

* * *

_Beca cried even more remembering that night. She got angrier at her father for breaking his promise to never cheat on her mom again._

_Jeffrie knocked at his daughter's bedroom door, "Bec, please open the door. We need to talk about this."_

_"No!" the brunette yelled across her bedroom, the sound going through her door, "Get away from me!"_

_The man sighed, "Alright I'll give you some space." And he left the house, leaving his daughter in her room crying._

* * *

Chloe's heart broke in pieces while listening to Beca's story.

"It must've been a really tough time for you Beca, I'm sorry." The redhead said, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder to make her feel better. All those rough six years, Beca had no one to be with. Her Mom was depressed after her Dad had left them for another woman. Beca surprised herself at living past and surviving those dark moments. She had predicted that she would have gone crazy and be put in a mental hospital by now. But here is she is now in college, telling her life story to a redhead.

Music was always that one thing that made Beca strong, and it was one of the reasons why she always loved music. And she still does now. A few months after her parents divorced, Beca got interested on mixing songs when she was listening to the current radio station that was playing in her mom's car on their way to the girl's school.

"You don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault. It actually feels good opening to someone about this. You should feel special, I don't naturally open up to someone this easily. I never opened up to anyone actually, so I'm new at this. Your one lucky girl." Beca managed a dry laugh.

"I'm glad you got that off your chest. Specially opening up to me, I do feel special," Chloe blushed. "Sorry if I pushed you into telling me that, I really hate seeing you sad."

The brunette shook her head, "I should be the one who's sorry. I turned our date night into some kind of soap opera." The redhead quirked her right eye brow a little and smirked."Did you say were on a date?" Beca had just realized on what she had said earlier to the redhead and turned in a bright shade of red, feeling her face suddenly get hot. She couldn't think of any thing else in her head as her eyes went wide.

Chloe laughed. "Don't worry I was just messing with you. If you don't mind, what happened after your dad left the house? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. You can tell me some other time if you don't feel comfortable saying it now."

"I think I'm okay for now. I'll let you know when I'm ready. I'm not good at letting my feelings out or putting my self out there for people to see. I'm more of a turtle inside it's shell." Beca joked in a serious way. Chloe nodded her head and laughed, deciding to drop the subject.

"By the way, the pizza's getting cold. We should probably eat it before it cools off. Pizzas taste best when their still hot." The redhead said grabbing the box of pizza and placed it ontop of her. Beca blushed as she realized the older girl and herself are sitting so close to each other at her small bed. "So, what do you want to do?" the ginger asked, taking another bite of her supreme pizza. She knew the smaller girl loved the supreme kind. That's why she had ordered the flavor. "I don't know, I'm not use to doing anything with friends. I never had any. I don't usually have anyone in me and Kimmy Jin's dorm besides her friends who are here every game night. But they stay on her side of the room. Even they look at me like they were going to kill me. I don't know what I did wrong." The brunette chuckled.

Chloe let out a laugh that filled the quiet room. She loved this side of Beca, who was really funny and caring. The ginger didn't want the night to end.

Beca listened to Chloe's laugh. It mad her heart happy at seeing and listenig the ginger laugh. She loved hearing Chloe laugh, she loved her voice, her red hair, everything about the redhead. And it was driving the brunette crazy.

"You now have me and The Bellas as your friends. We're all bestfriends and nothing is going to change that. Even if we're all old and cant even pick up a glass of water anymore, we're all still going to be together." Chloe smiled at Beca, and the brunette smiled back.

"I thought joining the Bellas would be a mistake and now I don't really think it is. Except the fact that Aubrey is still a little bitchy to me and the Bellas, at a lot of times, during rehearsals. And a lot of times, she really just hates me. But other than that, I love it. Specially meeing you Chlo." The brunette said shyly. She earned a playful push from Chloe and laughed. "That's very sweet. And Aubrey's not that bad to you 's bitchy at first, but once you get to know her longer, she'll loosen up. And I'm happy that I met you in the activities fair, and invaded your shower privacy," the redhead winked at the girl.

The brunette chuckled and blushed. The older girl noticed Beca turning in a shade of red and couldn't help but laugh. "Are you blushing? Beca Mitchell blushes? I thought badasses don't blush," she teased. The smaller girl shook her head. "Hey I am human too,and if you tell anyone I did, you are in big trouble Beale." She said trying to be serious. The ginger giggled, "Alright fine, but it wont be a secret for long." She winked at Beca who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey, what are all these Dj things doing here? Do you mix songs?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded her head. "How did I not know you did? You work in a radio station, you sit in the quad all day looking at your laptop screen with headphones on. After all this time I thought you study when you're on your laptop all day. How did I miss that?" The Dj laughed. "First of all, how do you know I sit in the quad all day? Are you stalking me? And second, I love mixing. It's my passion and it's what I'm good at. I want to be a music producer and I'm suppose to be in Los Angeles right now living my dream. But my dad forced me to stay here for my freshman year so I can atleast get some kind of college degree."

The ginger shook her head and laughed. "No Mitchell, I don't stalk you. It just happens. I think It's great that you mix songs, and I love remixes. We can get along well." Beca smiled. "So are you going to be leaving after your freshman year?" Chloe added sadly. Beca shrugged, "That's kind of the plan. But if I end up liking it here, then maybe I'll stay." "Oh okay." The redhead answered. The brunette noticed the sad look on Chloe's face, "Hey are you okay? Did I do or say something wrong?" Beca asked worriedly. Chloe shook her head and asked, "Can I listen to your mixes?" Beca nodded her head, deciding the drop the subject.

Beca got up from her bed and sat on her chair turning on her laptop and started to set up her DJ equipment. Once it was all ready, she handed Chloe her headphones and played her Titanium and 500 Miles mashup. The brunette's face lit up and smiled while watching the redhead listen to her mashup.

Chloe moved her head and body along with the music that was playing. She lifted Beca's headphones from her head while unplugging it's plug from the DJ's laptop. "Please don't do anything weird. I know that Titanium is your lady jam." Chloe laughed ignoring the small girl. She turned up the volume as another one of Beca's mixes started to play and started to fill the room.

The redhead stood up and took the brunette by the hand helping her up from her chair. "Chlo, what are you doing?" the DJ asked confused. "Just follow along." Was all the taller girl said.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Chloe got Beca up from her seat, she took her hand and held it on her own. Connecting their fingers together. The brunette's heart jumped from the action the taller girl made. The redhead took the other hand of Beca's and placed it on her hip, and she did the same to hers, that was now on Beca's hip.

Chloe started to sway and moved along with the music as Beca kept up. Laughing at each other, they both took turns twirling each other as they enjoyed each other's company in the brunette's small room. They pretended to dance like a princess and a prince in a ball, but failed at it. Neither cared though. The only thing that mattered to them is how close they are, how their having fun, and how they are both laughing. As the song ended, they both began to dance slower and slower until they reached the point where all they could hear was the crickets outside. But not one of them pulled away when the song had ended. Still holding onto each other, but stopped swaying or anything else. They just stared into each other's eyes. Both of their hearts pounding at the chemistry happening between them.

_Kiss her._ Chloe thought. But then she thought again, _you'll mess everything up. Wait for the right time._

Beca couldn't think of anything. She stared deeply into Chloe's light blue eyes.

After a few more seconds, Chloe finally pulled away awkwardly and said, "Your mixes are really great Beca. Their the best mixes I've heard in my entire life. I can't wait to hear more," she smiled at her. Beca pulled away as well and managed a half smile. "Thanks, it really means a lot. I'll let you listen to more some other time."

Chloe looked at her watch that read 11:30 pm, "I should probably get going. Bree's going to wonder what I'm doing if I come home late. She's a little too overprotective." "Oh right," Beca answered. She helped Chloe gather stuff and helped her to the door. "Do you want me to walk you to your dorm? It's late, something bad might happen." The redhead smiled at the brunette's suggestion. "It's fine, you can get some rest. Thanks though, I had a lot of fun tonight. I hope we can do it again," she said stopping infront of the doorway. The smaller girl opened the door for the ginger, "Okay, just text me once you get back safely. I had a lot of fun too. Wish we can do it again next time." Chloe nodded. "No worries, I'll let you know as soon as I get back to me and Bree's dorm. Bye Beca, see you at rehearsals tomorrow." The senior waved at the freshman as she started to walk through the hallway. Beca waved back and watched Chloe disappear further in the hallway, waiting for her to get out of it safely before going back in her room.

A few minutes later, Beca was laying down her bed waiting for Chloe to text her. Once she felt her phone vibrate beside her, she looked at the screen and smiled as read Chloe's name and text on her lockscreen.

_Got back safely. Getting ready for bed, Bree's already asleep. Thanks again for tonight, I had a lot of fun._

Beca slid her finger across the bottom of her screen and typed her passcode in before replying to the ginger.

_Happy to know your safe. Aubrey's probably tired. Go sleep, so you can be up and ready tomorrow. I had a lot of fun too, and thanks for making my night. Goodnight :)_

Chloe got into her pajamas as she slipped into her bed. She covered herself with her blanket because it had been cold on her walk back to her and Aubrey's dorm. As she got comfortable in bed, she picked up her phone and smiled at the text that Beca sent back.

_Yes ma'am! Thanks for making my night, DJ Mitchell. Goodnight :)_

When the message had sent, the redhead felt her eyes get heavy. Her thoughts on Beca as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Beca layed in bed while waiting for a reply from Chloe. When she finally received the text, she couldn't help but smile at the sweet words the redhead had sent her. Nobody ever made the brunette feel like Chloe does. Whenever she's with the ginger, she suddenly feels the problems of her life go away, and made her heart pound fast.

By the end of the night, as they both drifted to sleep, the had learned something. The crushes hey had on each other weren't small anymore. They are both inlove.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter seemed short, but I really like where it's heading. I have some plans on what happens as the story goes on, but I sometimes change my mind. Or I just sit infront of my laptop and write whatever comes in my mind that would fit. Comments/ reviews, and favorites are much appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I enjoy reading your reviews and it encourages me to write more. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Beca walked to Bellas rehearsals hoping Aubrey would take it easy today. She was so close to being late for practice but came just right in started late today for no apparent reason. It usually started at nine in the morning, but they started at four in the afternoon today. No one questioned Aubrey why because she looked stress and no one wanted to mess with an angry or stressed Aubrey Posen.

They went to rehearsals almost everyday except the weekends. The Bellas took their seats and discussed the cardio that they were going to be doing today. "Can we not do cardio? Specially me, cardio and I aren't really a good match." Fat Amy said. The Australian hated cardio. Either it's running, going up and down the stairs, jog, or even walking. The girl always coomplained about those kinds of things.

Aubrey rolled her eyes in response, "No Amy, were all going to be doing cardio. We need to get in better shape for regionals," The blonde turned her attention to the rest of the group. "We also need to be doing better in choreography. Stacie you are always behind on choreography, please focus." She looked at the tall brunette. Stacie rolled her eyes and sat quietly as everyone stared at her. Fat Amy then said, "Well, if we're doing choreography, can we change our set list?" Everyone knew that it made Aubrey really mad if anyone of them asked to change their set list. "No were are not Amy, what is wrong with Ace of Base?" she asked angrily at the Tasmanian chick. "I didn't say anything about Ace of Base being wrong or bad Aubrey. I just think that we need something new and fresh." Amy looked around the auditorium seeing the other Bellas including Chloe nodding at what she had just said.

The leader of the Bellas wiped the sweat that was running down her forehead and shook her head. "For the last time no. Now, everyone get up and line up against the seats over there." She pointed at the seats of the auditorium. "Let's run ten laps around the seats, and run up and down the stairs." The blonde instructed.

The rest of the Bellas complained at how many laps they had to run, Aubrey had enough of it. "If anyone has any problem with the way I'm instructing the Bellas, you are free to go and never come back." As she looked around the girls who didn't move, but stared at one another to see if anyone will leave, she then said, "Good. Now when I blow this whistle," she raised a whistle in her left hand, "Let's all start running." Before the Bellas could run, Amy asked Aubrey, "Hey Aubrey, is that the rape whistle? Don't blow it if it is. The last thing YOU want is cops running in here and see if anyone is being raped. And If that did happen, the blame's all on you." She joked.

The senior tried to stay serious, "It's another whistle just for the Bellas. Now come on." She clapped her hands together and blew the whistle. All of the Bellas started to run around the seats and the two stairs, trying to keep up. As they are all half way on finishing their laps, Aubrey noticed that Amy wasn't running anymore. She stopped and looked around the auditorium but couldn't find the Australian anywhere. The blonde walked back to the seats ready to stop the girls from running when she finally found the Tasmanian native laying down side ways on the seats. She approached the other blonde. "Amy, what are you doing?" Amy lifted her head up to talk to Aubrey. "I'm horizontal running."the Australian answered, as she kicked her feet in the air and used her hands as she moved horizantally. "Horizontal running?" the senior asked confusingly before blowing the whistle, signaling for everyone to stop running.

"Alright, let's start on some choreography!" the captain of the Bellas yelled.

Aubrey got every one to pull themselves together so they could start rehearsing and get the moves down for Turn The Beat Around.

For the rest of rehearsals, Aubrey and Chloe had taught the rest of the Bellas the dance moves for Turn The Beat Around.

* * *

Right before the Bellas had finished getting through their performance for regionals, Chloe's phone rang loudly, startling the girls in the auditorium. The redhead apologized to Aubrey and the rest of the group as she ran to her bag, searching through it to get her phone that had Titanium playing as her ringtone, ofcourse.

"Hello?" the ginger answered, as the Bellas watch her take her phone call. The girls in the room noticed Chloe's face dropping from a smile to a face full of sadness. Tears start to form in her eyes as she listened to her mom's voice on the phone.

"Okay mom, thanks for letting me know," the ginger said her voice shaking, sounding like she was about to cry. The bellas approached her as Chloe sat down to a chair right next to her.

"Chlo, are you alright?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe shook her head while tears start to roll down at her face. The senior puts both her hands on her lap gripping her knees and biting her bottom lip trying to stop herself from crying.

"What happened, Chloe?" Aubrey asked, getting a chair and siting around the crying redhead just like the other Bellas. With Chloe sitting between Beca and Aubrey. "My Grandma, she died a few minutes ago. My mom called me to let me know." She answered tears streaming down her face, her voice shaking.

"Oh my god. Grandma Millie?" the leader of Bellas asked her bestfriend. Chloe nodded in response as she was brought into Aubrey's arm longing for a hug. The Bellas around them watching the ginger break down into her bestfriend's arms. Beca hated the sight of Chloe being sad or crying. She hadn't her friend like this before and it broke her heart into a million pieces watching her. The small girl just wanted to hug Chloe and make her feel better but she didn't know how.

Chloe moved away from Aubrey as she sat up. "Can I skip practice today? I'm really not feeling that well." She asked her bestfriend. The blonde nodded in response, "Take all the time that you need." She said feeling bad for the ginger. Aubrey knew that Chloe's grandparents meant to her so much more than anyone else, specially Grandma Millie.

As the redhead grabbed her things, while wiping away the tears from her eyes, Beca stood up from her chair and walked towards the redhead. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" the brunette asked concernedly.

"No it's okay. I'll be fine. You guys can continue with practice." Chloe said leaving the auditorium without another word.

"Wow, Chloe's really torn." Fat Amy says while Beca sat back in her chair, disappointed knowing that Chloe wasn't fine. Aubrey nodded as she took a drink from her water bottle. She chugged a mouthful of water and spoke. "Grandma Millie's really important to Chloe. And she was too, to her. From what I know about her family, she cared and loved for grandma Millie more than anyone else in her family. She always talked to her on the phone, and she always talked about her." The Bellas sat in silence for a moment, concerned about Chloe. Specially Aubrey and Beca, who had been her closest friends.

The only senior in the room stood up and clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright listen up," she started, "I know we still have five hours left of practice since we just started a few minutes ago, and we started really late today, but I'll be cuttng four hours of practice today for Chloe's sake. I really want to get this over so I can check up on her and see on how she's doing."

"Me too." Beca said standing up from her seat quickly. All the attention had been turned to her. The brunette felt her face become hot as she sat back down slowly.

"I mean uhm, I just want to check if she's alright."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Right. Beca we know you both obviously like each other and you just want to be with her right now and hug, cuddle or whatever to make her feel better." She said teasingly. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Ok Amy," Aubrey butted in. "Let's just start on choreography and cardio since Chloe's not here to sing her solos." The Australian groaned in response but not one of them argued back. They all just wanted to check on Chloe. Especially Beca.

* * *

After Chloe had left the auditorium, the senior started to walk through the direction where her and Aubrey's dorm was.

She passed by college students walking around in the sunny, but windy weather at Barden University. The ginger would get looks from sudden strangers noticing that she's crying. She pulled her hoodie over head to try and cover her face that looked like a mess with her eyes, and cheeks red from crying.

Once she reached her and her roommate's dorm, the redhead fished her keys out of her bag and opened the door. Once she stepped foot inside, she quickly shut the door behind her and dropped bag on top of the couch and quickly headed to her bed, desperate to just hide under her covers and cry.

Chloe kicked her shoes off her feet and dug under the blanket. She was still crying and her body's too numb to move. The phone call that the senior received earlier from her mom played all over head, hearing the words: "Chloe sweetie, I'm sorry but Grandma Millie just passed away_." Way to break the news mom, _she thought to herself.

She tried to remember all the things her and Grandma Millie had done ever since she was little. She was there and took care of Chloe ever since she was born. The woman had been there for the redhead whenever she was sad, happy, angry, or when she just needed to simply talk to someone or company.

Chloe laid in her bed with her covers allover her as she remembered the moment when grandma Millie and the ginger talked about her troubles at school. Apparently someone had been bullying her. The thought of her grandma being there for her made her smile but tears came back in her eyes as she thought that, that will never happen again.

* * *

_A thirteen year old Chloe Beale walked in her grandparent's house with a sad expression drawn across her face. It was a Friday evening after school and the thirteen year old would be spending the night at her grandma and grandpa's house. Her mom had dropped her off before heading to work._

"_There's my Chloe!" Grandma Millie greeted as she walked away from the kitchen and gave her grand-daughter a hug. _

"_Hi grandma," the redhead greeted trying not to sound and look sad. Something had been bothering her for a few weeks now, and this is the first time in a couple of weeks that she's seeing her grandparents again due to her parent's busy schedule. _

_Grandma Millie and Chloe entered the kitchen and told the woman's grand daughter to sit down while she finished cooking._

"_Hey Chlo, I missed you. How's school?" the older woman asked her grand daughter while she flipped the fish in the pan for dinner._

"_I missed you too school's good." The ginger responded in a low tone. Grandma Millie noticed the sad look on Chloe's face. "Are you ok? Is something bothering you?" she sat downnext to Chloe. The redhead shook her head. "Are you sure? Looks like something is." Chloe let out a sigh knowing she wouldn't be able to escape her grandmother's question. "There's this girl in school,her name's Megan, and a few of her friend's who bullies a lot of people including me." the thirteen year old responded. _

"_What does she do or say to you and the other kids?"_

"_She called my friend a fat ass for eating a lot food during lunch. She then made her a nickname, porkchop. Then a girl named Emma was called a drug addict for drinking a lot of medicines. It's not her fault she's taking medicines. She's depressed because her parent's divorced a few weeks ago and she's going through therapy and taking anti-depressant pills."_

"_It's not nice to bully other people. Do you know why she does that?" Grandma Millie asked concerned._

"_One of the teachers in the school says she does that to make herself feel powerful. But not one of the school staff did anything about it."_

"_What did she do to you?"_

"_She made fun of my friend for not passing our last test in Math. She didn't have time to study because her little brother was sick and her parent's were at work.I stood up for her telling Megan to quit bullying my bestfriend and other people. She then turned to me and called me a nerd for always doing my homework, participating in class, and an attention whore for being smart." Chloe said looking down at her feet trying to avoid eye contact from her grandmother. "Eversince then, she made fun of me, she would purposely would bump into me and spill the books in my hand. She also made a scene that everybody in the hall way saw telling everyone that I cheated on my math test since I got the highest grade in the class."_

_Grandma Millie moved her chair closer to Chloe's and placed her hand on top of her grandaughter's lap. "Ok, first of all," the older woman started, "She's not suppose to be using those kind of words in school. Second of all, what she says to you, your friend and the other kids aren't true. Your not a nerd or an attention whore. You have a gift Chloe and use it. Don't let Megan and her friends bring you down like that because it's not true." Chloe nodded trying to stop the tears from her eyes to fall down her face. "Thanks Grandma." The woman pulled her grand daughter in for a hug. "Love you Chlo." She said with Chloe's head resting her shoulder._

_The redhead smiled, "I love you too."_

* * *

**I just want to thank you guys for reading, you all are aca awesome! Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated. Love you all! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. I have alot of things in mind about the next chapters and will be putting them up soon. Without further ado, here is Chapter 10. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Chloe cried thinking about Grandma Millie. The woman was the only person there for her eversince she was little 'till Highschool. The ginger had to move from home to attend Barden University and live in a dorm. She had met Aubrey during Freshman year of highschool and they had been bestfriends eversince. Before highschool ended, the two besfriends knew that they would attend the same college and live together as roommates and bestfriends. Even though the redhead and her grandmother were apart for a long time, they still kept in touch through phone, and Skype.

The last time Chloe heard her grandmother' voice was when she was at the hospital three weeks ago. The old woman was confined in the hospital due to stomach cancer or gastric cancer.

* * *

For the next hour, Chloe layed on her bed not knowing what to think about. She didn't have anyone to talk to since all the girls were at Bellas practice. She could only call the one person that was left in her mind. _Tom._

The two seniors dated for a few months during their freshman year but realized their relationship didn't work out. They promised each other to stay friends and keep in touch after their break up. They're both still friends now.

"Hello?" A guy answered, "Chloe?"

"Hey Tom, yeah it's Chloe." The redhead answered sitting up, "Do you have any plans tonight? No one's with me right now since Aubrey, Beca and the Bellas are at practice, and I really need to clear my mind tonight."

"Aren't you suppose to be at practice with them too? Are you ok? I have a party that I'm going to, one of the Highnotes'members is having a birthday party tonight. Everybody's invited. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'm just not feeling well to go to practice. Yeah I'd love to. What time is the party at?"

"It starts at 5 pm. I can pick you up at 4:50 in your dorm and we can walk to the party."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then. Thanks Tom."

"No worries Chlo, I'll see you then."

Chloe hanged the phone up and looked over at her clock. It read 4:15 and the redhead knew she needed to get ready for the party. She stood up from her bed and grabbed a bra, underwear, a robe and a towel from her her closet and headed down to the communal showers a few floors down.

After the senior had gotten a chance to shower, Chloe went back upstairs to her and Aubrey's dorm to get ready. She took out a pink blazer, a black short, and a white tank top to put underneath the blazer. Once she finished dressing up, she fixed her make up and curled her hair.

The ginger just finished right in time before a knock came on the door.

"Hey Chlo," Tom greeting and smiling at the redhead, "You look great."

"Thanks Tom," Chloe said back.

"Are you ready to go?" the other senior asked

The ginger nodded her head saying yes and closed the door behind her, locking it.

* * *

The walk to the party was quiet but both seniors managed a small talk with simple questions. Such as _How are you _and things like that. Chloe didn't mention Grandma Millie on the walk to the party because the redhead wanted to clear her mind tonight.

After 15 minutes of walking across campus, Tom and Chloe arrived at the birthday party 10 minutes after the party had started and was greeted with already drunk college students drinking too many shots and some other friends of theirs that don't even attend Barden University, or just random people who came to the party to dance, get drunk, and get laid.

As the two passed through the crowded crowd, both the tall man brunette and the ginger saw flashing lights, lasers, smoke machines allover the place. With a Dj on top of the stage. The party took place on where the Highnotes rehearsed for competitions and hung out. It was also a auditorium same as the Bellas.

Tom and Chloe made their way to the refreshments stand where the beer, wine, tequila shots and other alcoholic beverages were. Along with sodas, slices of lemons, and different kinds of foods.

"Here," Tom offered Chloe a plastic cup containing beer inside it. The redhead thanked her friend and chugged it all down in one shot. "Woah, easy there tiger." The senior brunette said. The ginger smiled and laughed. "I just want to hang loose tonight. I have a lot in my mind, ya know?" she said screaming thorugh the loud music. Tom nodded and drank a small portion of his beer.

The two stood by the refreshment stands for a while challenging each other who can down tequila shots the fastest. Both seniors were now drunk and made their way into the crowd dancing along with the other people in the party.

* * *

"Alright, we're done for today," Aubrey announced after going through the whole dance for their performance on regionals with the other Bellas.

"Finally," Amy says panting trying to catch her breath. "Bree, even if we only did one hour of this, you pushed us hard. Look at the others trying to catch their breath too." The australian said pointing around the other Bellas who were also panting and drinking from their water bottles. "I had to. We have a few more weeks to get our set ready and I'm not going to waste time. This is important." The only senior in the auditorium answered. Amy rolled her eyes, "Yes, we ALL know that."

All the girls gathered their things together and started to leave the auditorium in pairs or packs only leaving Beca and Aubrey all alone together.

"Let's go check on Chloe," Aubrey said breaking the silence as her and the freshman gathered up their stuff. Beca nodded and both headed out the door walking to Aubrey and Chloe's dorm.

"Chloe?" Aubrey said as she took the keys out of the lock of their front door, letting Beca go in first. The two looked around, not finding the redhead anywhere. "I wonder where she went." The blonde mumbled. "What if she's in to some kind of trouble? She wouldn't leave without leaving a note or anything."

"Relax, don't panic," Beca said trying to handle things calmly when she's also really worried about Chloe.

"You're right. Let's go around campus and see if she's anywhere around." The senior suggested.

"Good idea. We better split up, that way we can find her faster." The brunette said grabbing her bag. Aubrey nodded. "We'll just call each other and try to figure out where she is." Both headed out the door and went in their separate sides of the building hoping they would find Chloe soon and if she's okay.


End file.
